


Rude Awakenings

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: Hard Candy [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Dubious Consent, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: You were just trying to wake him up, nothing wrong with that!





	Rude Awakenings

“Oh my god!” You hunched over in laughter, hands flailing towards the skeleton laying down beside you to grab his attention, “Did you see that?”

A muffled ‘hm’ is all you got in response as the commercial plays and it gives you a chance to glance over at the dozing skeleton. Seriously?

“Are you awake?”

“Hm.”

“You asleep?”

“Hm.”

“You realize you’re the one that wanted to watch this right?”

“Hm.”

He always does this to you, invites you over, puts on a movie then falls asleep. You sigh irritably and jab him in the femur but all it provokes is him shifting his legs and a sleepy mumble.

“Pappy!”

Nothing.

Pursing your lips you roughly pinch the bone through the fabric but this time he just mutters in his sleep and doesn’t even bother to move. Your eyes narrow, he can’t be serious, he made you stay up to watch the stupid thing but he gets to sleep? This time you slip your hand under the fabric of his shorts, just enough to feel the smooth edges of his bone and give him a sharper pinch, this time with nails.  
Still nothing.

Fine. If thats the way he wants to play it.

“Papyrus, you’re such a fake—“ The soft sound of snoring reaches your ears, so maybe he isn’t faking, “Papyrus?”

Not a peep.

You reach a little higher and dig your nails in again, theres a strange give in the bone, like it isn’t completely hard. Nothing as soft as flesh but you can bet your ass it probably hurts. But this time his leg doesn’t even twitch when you rake your nails down it. Watching his unchanging sleepy expression gives away nothing too, curiously you press against the bone softer, curiously dragging your finger until it hits his patella. Its still that same smooth, softness as the rest of his leg. And still he doesn’t even twitch. Can he feel anything?

It’d never occurred to you before but now you wondered. You’d never really touched the skeletons before, sure Sans hugged you and held your hand but that was it. Idly you tickled at his knee but aside from a little shift he didn’t stir. Glancing up to make sure he was still asleep and not just fucking with you, you chance pressing a hand against his ribs then grin. With every intention of waking him you aggressively tickle along the sides of them and—

Nada.

You frown and scoot closer, he can't seriously sleep through this, can he? You stare at the shirt in a way you hadn’t before. You know its just ribs underneath but the shirt is strangely filled out, like he could have the soft plains of a squishy stomach. Following the train of thought your hands rub down his sternum until they can press where the stomach should be. But there isn’t anything there, the sudden roaming of your hands pushing his shirt inward and revealing the bottom of his ribs, his hip bone—

Alrighty then.

Quickly you lean back, eyes jumping to his face but he’s still asleep. You should not be doing this but…your eyes fall down to the exposed bone curiously. Already your hands are trailing across it, like you can’t help yourself. A small, guilty part of you flushes your cheeks an angry red but you can’t bring yourself to stop. The strange texture of his bones oddly enjoyable and soothing, besides you just want him to get up, nothing wrong with that. At least there isn’t until a faint glow reaches your eyes. 

Orange. His bones are almost orange. You swear its scientific curiosity that makes you push the shirt up the tiniest bit higher to get a look at the strange glow. Completely scientific when your lips part, breathing hitching when you remember vaguely what he’d told you about magic and how monsters feel things. So you know it must be his magic whispering across the bones under your fingers. Eyes wide with fascination you continue to run your finger along the bottom rib, watching his chest rise and fall.

You should stop.

You’re a terrible person and you need to stop.

But you don’t.

Your hand dips under his shirt a bit, caressing his middle ribs curiously, running up along the sternum. Cautiously you close your fingers around it, watching as the glow of magic seems to pulse even from under his shirt. Your hand runs farther up, nearly to his clavicle but then catches in a divot. Hands pausing your eyes flick from his face to his ribs before you give a mental ‘fuck it’ and push his shirt up farther, eyes raking along the glowing form as you lick your suddenly dry lips. Now you can see what caught your fingers, notches lining across the bones like bad scarring and you dig the tip of your nail lightly, smoothing over it soothingly after when the hum under your fingers grows stronger.

You’re so absorbed in mapping out each little nook and cranny with your fingers you hardly notice you’ve climbed on top of him until your hands finally brush his clavicle and boney fingers dig into your hips, hard enough to make you yelp.

“What—oh shit…hi Pappy.” You release him cautiously, waggling fingers in a wave awkwardly, with a heavy swallow.

“Hi.” He says flatly, clearly unimpressed and your face heats so rapidly you think it’ll melt off.

“I’m sorry! I—“

“Really? Cause you’re not stopping.”

Your other, traitorous, stupid hand is still gently skimming across his collar, “Fuck!” You yank your hand off him like it burns but he doesn’t let you get up when you try to scoot off.   
You lick your lips, eyes clenching shut in mortification.

“Sorry.” You whisper again, meaning it more. What the hell was wrong with you?! You shift a bit in an effort to get up but he just sighs, fingers flexing in warning until you still.

“Don’t be too sorry…I’ve been awake for awhile.” Incredulously your gaze snaps open to his watching the usual lazy, smug grin sprawl across his face, “Was wondering when you’d get bored.”

“You’re such a—“ the words catch in your throat, you can’t be mad at him, he wasn’t the one molesting people in their sleep, you groan, “I’m sorry.”

The skeleton just watches you until you can’t look back, squirming in his grip until he adjusts you on his lap, what—oh. You can feel the bulge pulse between your thighs, his expression smug at your shock, and the flush that runs through your entire body “You keep saying that, honey, but I ain’t mad.”

For several slow seconds you just stare at each other, words sinking in before you gather whatever courage—it was stupidity actually—that made you start this in the first place and cock your head in question. He takes no time at all to nod, fingers digging in tighter until your eyes flutter and the heat boils bright and sharp in your gut, coming to the forefront of your mind like it’d been there all along. Curiously you grind your hips down, a slow languid circle that sends sparks up your back, enjoying the way his hips stutter up in response.

Its slow, and hot and you feel like its only your sharp voice echoing in the room as you desperately scratch at his bones, hands searching under his shirt again. Fingers dipping into each rib. Theres a sharp curse when you twist your hips a certain way, and the sound of it nearly makes you lose your mind, if you weren’t already.

The buzz of his magic is seems to seep right from him and all over your skin, sending goosebumps down your arms, making your hair stand on end. His hands are still on your hips, constantly alternating between soft rubs and harsh nails digging in just hard enough to make your whole body shudder. In retaliation you drag your nails down his ribs, scrapping down until that reach his hip bones, fingers poking through every hole they can find. Triumph surges up in you at the groan that vibrates in his chest, the feeling shooting straight down to your core. He sounds wrecked, just from this, voice deeper than you’ve ever heard it.

You need more.

Hips pressing together harder, arching your back until you feel you might fall back, pressing down hard enough that you feel like theres nothing separating the two of you. Your head spins, eyes rolling but—its not enough.

“You—fuck—Pappy, touch me damn it!”

He laughs after a second of startled silence, both of you freezing as actual words ring out around you. But then one of his hands lazily trails up your back, digging into your spine savagely when you lean down and bite brutally into his vertebrae. His hands are in your hair next, yanking up your head to return the bite with equal severity until you cry out, pushing against him harder—fuck you’re almost—

“BROTHER! HUMAN! ALPHYS IS HERE TO HELP MAKE OUR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI—HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

The door slamming echoes, and you can hear footsteps loud enough to drown out your own choked groan until your eyes re-focus. Unsatisfied with the lack of motion your thighs clench around something soft forcing you to glance down at the now empty couch, to the pillow you’re straddling and your shirt bunched up around your stomach. Hastily you adjust yourself and look around for the orange wearing skeleton but he’s gone. “Uh…sleeping?”  
The laughter from upstairs floats down loudly into the following silence and you groan, burying your face in your hands. Fucking asshole! He couldn’t have taken you too? After a few more moments of increasing laughter from above and utter silence from in front of you, Sans stomps off to the kitchen and you test a glance up as he calls over his shoulder, “YOU ARE AS LAZY AS PAPYRUS.”

Alphys just stares at you, entirely disbelieving as your face flushes darker as you steadfastly avoid eye contact. Finally she lets out her own snort of laughter and follows the shorter skeleton into the kitchen while you try to calm your hormones, the strong urge to commit murder replacing them.

**Author's Note:**

> No real smut for you, too bad, so close. Enjoy it anyway :)


End file.
